


Give Me Writing Prompts! (¯▿¯)

by arsonism



Category: BSD - Fandom, BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, Danganronpa, Dr - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, My Hero Academia, Toilet Bound Hanako-kun - Fandom, bungou stray dogs, tbhk - Fandom
Genre: He L p, Multi, Other, Promtps, ahhhhhh, give me prompts, im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonism/pseuds/arsonism
Summary: I really want writing prompts!
Comments: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!!  
Its Arson hehe  
I really wanna write, but I only have one idea which is for BSD.(*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) Please give me prompts for any of the fandoms listed in the tags or neutral. I guess this is kinda like requests? I dunno, I'll gift it to ya probably.. YEAH! These will be gift fics hehe  
I can't guarantee everyone will have their prompt used and I can't guarantee they'll all be super good quality, but I'll try! Oh and no nsfw prompts, ya pervs. I forgot to add that I'm perfectly fine with adding the reader into it! As long as it's just existing and not like-- romantic and stuff :P  
Thankyou!!!!!!!!  
-Arson♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)


	2. Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just prompts I wrote down and cross off once I've done something with em.

BSD Prompts;  
From Myself hehe --> Armed Detective Agency is actually a detective agency AU  
Status? --> Started, https://archiveofourown.org/works/30159927/chapters/74302407  
From Writingprompt-s on Tumblr --> 'During a bank robbery you're surprised when the criminals seem to recognize you and retreat in fear. Only later do you learn that your high-school friend (changed) now runs the Port Mafia (changed) and has places you on a "No Harm" list. You decide to pay them a visit after all these years.'  
Status? --> Unstarted  
From @plutolovesdazai --> Port Mafia Atsushi AU  
Status? --> Unstarted  
TBHK Prompts;  
From @ToasterBath24 --> Nene and Kou find Hanako's 20 year old stash of weed and have a talk about drugs.  
Status? --> Unstarted  
Hetalia Prompts;  
From @Crafty_Cosplayz1 --> Someone spilt Spaghetti-o's in the meeting hall bathroom and no one is coming forward about it.  
Status? --> Unstarted  
From @Ewq1111 --> Rusame's child causes chaos during a meeting.  
Status? --> Unstarted.  
Crossover Prompts;  
From @The_weird_girl --> BSD + Detective Conan  
Status? --> Unstarted


End file.
